Quick connect latching connectors are often used to connect a fluid system such as manufacturing, test, or processing equipment to an external system, for example charging, evacuation and/or testing equipment. Once the connection is made and any valves are opened, fluid can flow through the connector either into the fluid system or from the fluid system depending on the processing operation being performed.
In order to maximize efficiency and safety, it is important that the connector provide fast and reliable connection and reliable seals to prevent fluid leakage. In certain implementations, it is important that the seals of the connector be protected from exposure to the fluid flowing therethrough. For example, in a medical oxygen environment, exposure of the seals to oxygen can lead to deterioration of the seals and contamination of the oxygen.
In addition, in certain implementations, it is generally desirable to achieve connection of the systems and sealing of the connector prior to any fluid being allowed to flow in order to prevent fluid leakage from the connector.